popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Italy
'Italy' 'Formed By' Any member of the Italian culture group 'How to Form Italy' Italy isn't all that difficult to form, and there are several options available. The two primary ways are through the "Avanti Italia!" decision (which is actually the more difficult route) and through rebels. The "Avanti Italia!" decision has the following requirements: *Prestige 45 *State & Government researched *is a greater power *all Italian cores are either owned or their owner is in your sphere and either not a vassal or is your vassal. The Italian cores in Lombardy and Venice are specifically excluded from this group if their current owner is not part of the Italian culture group (so if Austria owns them, they can be ignored, but if either has been freed then they must be owned/sphered). The effect of the decision will form Italy (and add North Italian or South Italian as an accepted culture) and send the "Italian Winds" event to any existing Italian nations, which will very likely result in them accepting annexation (since they are sphered). It also sends an event to any Italian neighbor that is a greater power (or is Austria) as well as any GP who you have previously pried away a sphereling from which could result in them gaining a CB on the new Italian nation. With the rebel route, there are actually two ''types of rebels that can appear in Italy: '''Redshirts' appear only if Sardinia-Piedmont takes the "March of the Thousand" decision, which requires only that they own the Lombardia region. This gives them +20 Prestige and +3 Infamy, but also adds 10 militancy and 2 consciousness to every Italian pop in other Italian countries. This may not lead to instant rebellion, but it does mean that the redshirts will now form whenever those countries get militancy... and should they succeed in overthrowing any Italian nation they will send an event to Sardinia which allows it to form Italy. An Italy formed this way works exactly the same as the "Avanti Italia!" decision-- with the exception that Rome will remain in the hands of the Papal States (but will automatically secede everything else) and there is a much greater chance that Italian nations will refuse to join the union if they are not in Sardinia's sphere. Sardinia usually takes this path in conjunction with the Pact of Plombieres events (see Notes below), as that's the most likely way it will gain the Lombardia region, but it need not. Italian Pan-Nationalists 'will appear if the "March of the Thousand" decision has not already been fired, and an Italian nation fires the "'Italian Call to Union" decision instead. This decision has the following requirements: *not at war *one of the following must be true: **Nationalism & Imperialism researched **Germany exists **Austria (or Austria-Hungary) exists and is not a greater power *the country is a greater power or is a secondary power and there is no Italian greater power The decision adds +20 Prestige and +3 Infamy just like the "March of the Thousand" decision, with similar effects on militancy elsewhere in Italy... but instead of redshirts appearing now the pan-nationalists appear instead. And they can appear anywhere, even in the country that fired the decision. If the pan-nationalists overthrow a country, they will send the union event to the nation that fired the decision, with the same effects as the redshirts. The pan-nationalists can also appear in an Italian nation after Italy appears (the redshirts will not). If they succeed in overthrowing a country at that point, they will send the annexation event to Italy. "Il Risorgimento" event: There is a "last ditch" event which can trigger the unification of Italy, if all else fails. It has the following requirements: *not at war *not a vassal *not disarmed *Revolution & Counterrevolution researched *either the "March of the Thousand" or "Italian Call to Union" decision has been fired (by anyone) This should usually fire within a few years, though it can be much sooner for a greater power or a nation that fired the "Italian Call to Union" decision, and will have the same effects as the union event... though with less prestige and a larger amount of infamy added. 'Notes' The Pact of Plombières: This is a decision available to Sardinia, representing the Count of Cavour's brokered agreement with Napoleon III that occurred in history. It indicates that Sardinia is willing to give the Savoy and Sardinian Provence regions to France in exchange for their assistance in taking Lombardia from Austria. It has the following requirements: *Austria (or Austria-Hungary) owns Lombardia *not at war *not in a truce with Austria (or Austria-Hungary) *either has researched State & Government or the year is 1860 *Sardinia is not a greater power and is in France's sphere *France is not at war, has no truce with Austria (or Austria-Hungary) and no rebel-controlled provinces This will set Sardinian cores on the Lombardia region and lower relations with Austria by 100. It also sends an event to France which they are most likely (95% chance) going to agree to. If they do, they will start a war with Austria (or Austria-Hungary) with the Free Peoples goal returning Lombardia to Sardinia. If the war succeeds, Sardinia can fire the "Cavour's Diplomacy" decision-- which hands Savoy and Provence over to France (adding French cores and removing both Sardinian and Italian cores) but also removes Austrian cores from Lombardia and annexes Parma, Lucca, Tuscany and the Romagna region in the Papal States. It also removes any French diplomatic influence in the Papal States and Two Sicilies. A heavy price, but usually worth it. If the war fails to regain Lombardia (or France refuses), an event will fire within three months which adds French cores to Savoy and Provence but also adds Sardinian cores to all of the Emilia, Tuscany and Romagna regions (in addition to the cores they received on Lombardia). Law of Guarantees: Once Italy is formed, it receives this decision and may fire it should it ever possess Rome (and Rome is not already the capital). This will give them +5 Prestige, -2 infamy and also remove all ''cores belonging to other Italian minors. It only does this on territory that is already owned, however. Cores elsewhere will remain. '"We are Italian!"''': One decision to note becomes available to Corsica, Trieste, Lombardia or Venice if they are ever freed. This will add Italian cores to any national core provinces (if they don't already exist), and increase relations with all other Italian nations. It also will put them in the sphere of a random Italian greater power if they are not already in some other nation's sphere... and, if they are, then it will still give some influence to the Italian greater power in their nation. Category:Unions Category:Countries Category:Formable Countries Category:European Countries Category:Victoria 2 Countries